


Romantic Blitz

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Light Angst, References to Canon, Romance, Squick, timetothrowoutthetrash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four times Pan kissed Trunks, and one time Trunks kissed her back.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Pan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Romantic Blitz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiss_Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_Shining/gifts).



At first, Pan hadn’t wanted to come on their escapade to search for the dragon balls. She had done it out of foolish bullheadedness, wanting to be seen as something more than “Gohan’s spunky little girl.” That obstinate impulsiveness smeared its karmic little fingers all over her back, and in less than a few hours, she had been ready to return home—back to her parents and her comfortable life.

Now? She was grateful. Maybe she still couldn’t fight an enemy on her own, but she matured enough to cherish things that were important to her. People who she would have lost if circumstances had been different.

The man sleeping below her was one example.

It had been on a whim to double check that Trunks was still alive after leaving Planet M-2, but _this_ —standing over his body, watching as he breathed in and out—wasn’t.

Leaning down and carefully pressing her lips against his definitely wasn’t.

In her defense, Pan wasn’t expecting him to wake. Trunks harshly grabbed her arm, demanding to know why she did that. She remained silent, and he sighed exasperatedly.

Afterwards, she sourly endured a lecture she could have gladly done without.

* * *

Pan hadn’t realized how hard it was to lose someone until she lost her Grandpa Goku.

Growing up, Goku wasn’t an active part of her life, but she held onto her memories of him—along with his promise that he would return—just as dearly. So long as the possibility of his return existed, no matter how long she had to wait, she would gladly do so. But now, he was really, truly gone.

Dates weren’t fun anymore; training was tedious. Chores were cumbersome; movies didn’t make her laugh. More than once, she bitterly wished Goku hadn’t returned if he was going to leave them again.

Unsurprisingly, the only one who seemed to understand was Trunks. On one cloudy Wednesday, he stood outside her school, waiting. He offered her a warm smile; she weakly reciprocated. Wordlessly, he reached out until his hand caressed hers, and then he gently led her into his limousine. The glamour momentarily lifted her mood, but it fell just as quickly.

It was his reassurance that finally broke the crater of agony she created around herself, and she wailed uncontrollably.

After she sobered, Pan gave him a small peck on the cheek, bashfully smiling at him.

* * *

It was no wonder that Pan found herself even more infatuated with Trunks. After the invitation that she was ‘welcome at any place, at any time,’ she found herself popping over his house more often than not, much to her mother’s dismay. She didn’t want Pan to inconvenience them, she said, but Bulma had brushed it away, grinning.

“Oh please. Your family is my family. Pan-chan can visit whenever she wants. Besides,” she jerked her thumb over to where Pan hovered over Trunks, “I haven’t seen him this riled up in years.”

In truth, he really was.

It was palpable as the sweat on his neck. Pan couldn’t understand why—he was the one that offered in the first place—and when he stormed into his study, she followed.

Pushing up his bangs with his fingers, Trunks leaned back in his chair and breathed.

“Shouldn’t you be focusing on your schoolwork?”

“I knew you’d say that, so I finished everything,” she said. “Can I help?”

“No, not with this.”

“So a massage it is!” Flying towards him, she rested her hands on his shoulders. “You look really tired, Trunks. I promise you’ll feel better.”

“That’s not what I— _ow_ , that hurts.”

“Then stay still.” Undulating her fingers, she rubbed away the cricks until he reluctantly relaxed, his head slumping onto his desk. Not more than a few minutes passed before he fell asleep.

Her buried affections bubbled over; she couldn’t help but to kiss him.

* * *

“This has to stop, Pan-chan.”

A year after Goku’s departure, the Sons and Briefs had another family reunion. It was nothing unusual, borrow the straggling outsiders. Goten brought someone, and so did Trunks. A friendly coworker on his job, it seemed.

To Pan, it was nothing more than a brutal slap in the face. After all, she had recently confessed her love to him, and he had firmly rejected her.

She figured that if she couldn’t be with Trunks, no one else would.

Which led to where they were now: standing underneath the main stairs, chest-to-chest. Blinded by rage, Pan was unrelenting, but Trunks was just the same, and they quickly spiraled into a nasty argument that resulted in her grabbing him by his collar and smashing her lips onto his.

The heavens came crashing down when Trunks harshly pushed her away.

“ _Please_. Just go.”

Stung, tearful, and numb, she did just that.

* * *

Days, weeks, and months passed, and Pan was lonely. She was better than before, but only because Trunks had been there with her, supporting her. Now he wasn’t, and the blame rested solely on her.

She hated that Trunks didn’t want to give her a chance—he hadn’t even given a proper reason as to why he couldn’t date her; he simply refused to—but if it meant that he wouldn’t reach out to her anymore, she would rather let her roses dry.

On her twelfth birthday, after her privately-held party, she flew over to Capsule Corp, searching. Although the Briefs weren’t invited, they still sent gifts. They were all invaluable, but Trunks’ card meant the most to her. Inside rested the genie of her dreams.

She lightly rapped on his window, conscientious of the time, but Trunks immediately opened it.

“Have you thought about it?”

She nodded, slipping in.

“…Yeah. Kiss me this once, and I’ll leave you alone for now.”

He looked as if he wanted to argue, but he _had_ promised her anything she wanted. After locking the window, Trunks slowly wrapped his arm around Pan’s waist, held her chin, and leaned down—

Pan felt her thundering heart miss a beat.


End file.
